


Kurt's Thoughts

by KitBikyuu021



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-14
Updated: 2012-09-14
Packaged: 2017-11-14 05:36:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitBikyuu021/pseuds/KitBikyuu021
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a sort of Fix-it fic for 3x11 titled Goodbye/Graduation -the first Klaine fic i ever wrote-  Featuring Kurt's thoughts as he gets his letter from NYADA</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kurt's Thoughts

Title: Kurt's Thoughts (if you can think of a better title let me know)  
Rating: PG  
Pairings: Kurt/Blaine  
Spoilers (if any): Goodbye  
Warnings (if any): unbetad  
Summary: Fix it fic of sorts Kurt's thoughts

Author's Note (if any): ok so this is my FIRST klaine fic I have ever written. Heck my first real fic. XD so be patient if its not that good lol  
Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Anything : (

Kurt watched as Rachel hugged Finn out of joy while he stood there feeling devastated. He just didn't understand why he didn't get in. What was so wrong about him that he would be denied of the one thing he had been looking forward to for so long. Sure he had other options out there for him but all he had dreamed about was going to NYADA and being on Broadway; becoming a star. Now his dreams were shattered and he just didn't know what to do about it.

As Kurt walked out of the room and down the hall to where Blaine was waiting for him he realized that maybe it was a good thing he didn't get in. Seeing Blaine look up from his phone to look at him smiling a smile full of love and joy just for him; caused something in him to warm up and allow him to be at peace. Sure he was devastated over the rejection letter but he knew one thing he had that no one else did. He had Blaine in his life. He had someone he knew he was going to grow old with and start a family with. How many people could say they found their soul mate in high school? He could wait a year to reapply maybe even apply to other places as well. But, this time he would have Blaine right there with him the whole time. There would be no need to worry over a long distance relationship. No need to achingly miss his wonderful Boyfriend. They would both go to NY, TOGETHER.

"So what did it say? Did you get in?" Blaine asked worried and nervous. Despite how much he would miss Kurt, he knew Kurt was meant for great things.

"I didn't get in." Kurt said with a sad smile on his face.

"Oh Kurt! That's horrible! How could they NOT take you? You're Amazing!" Blaine was shocked as he was SURE Kurt would have gotten in. His audition had been AMAZING!

"I don't know why I didn't get in, but I think it might have been a good thing because it made me realize that I didn't NEED to have NYADA to be happy. I already am, with you. I have You, Dad, Carole, and Finn now, but it's you who makes me the most happy. Now that I didn't get in I think I will wait a year before applying again, only this time with you right by my side. We will have our own place together in NY no matter what. Then, both of us will find a way to Live Happily Ever After, Together. " Kurt stated with conviction. He wanted Blaine to know how much he loved him and needed him in his life. For without Blaine he didn't know what he would of done or how his life would have turned out.

"Oh Kurt...!" Blaine could hardly believe what he was hearing. Kurt wasn't freaking out and bawling his beautiful eyes out like he had expected if Kurt didn't get in. But Kurt always seemed to zig when he thought he would zag.

"Are you sure Kurt? Because if you wanted to apply to other schools that are still accepting for the fall term I wouldn't mind. I love you Kurt and I just want you to be happy no matter what."

"I'm sure Blaine. Yes I am devastated especially since my audition had gotten my hopes up. But, being with you is so much better then some fancy Dramatic Arts College." Kurt laughed a bit sad but knew in his heart he wouldn't be changing his mind about staying back a year for Blaine to graduate before applying for NYADA again or just going for other, just a great schools, instead. The one thing for sure was that Blaine would be coming with him this time. No more tearful thoughts of being apart for so long. No more having to wait to be together like they way they are now.

"If that is what you want Kurt, then I would love nothing more then to be with you on that train to NY. To be able to hold you any time I want. To be able to kiss you and tell you how my day went face to face. I love you Kurt and I am so proud of you." Blaine leaned in and kissed Kurt passionately right there in the halls of McKinley not caring if anyone saw them.

Kurt couldn't think about anything other then Blaine's lips upon his own and Blaine's arms around his waist. He wrapped his own arms around Blaine's neck and leaned in pressing his lips harder against Blaine's. He loved this man so much he never wanted to let go. He would NEVER say Goodbye.

When they came back up for air, Blaine smiled lovingly at Kurt and whispered, "Come on lets get you home. I'll get out the ice cream and we will cuddle on your bed while watching Project Runway until we fall asleep. Tomorrow is the start of our summer doing everything together."

Kurt smiled and agreed. It sounded like a fantastic idea as he pulled back enough to hold Blaine's hand and walk out together. Soon it would be time to start planning their summer and maybe someday their wedding and the rest of their lives. But until then he would cuddle on his bed with Blaine, Mourn over the rejection, Rant over horrible fashion, and then wonder what else his life would bring him.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N:  
gosh i actually cried a bit when writing this. i cant believe i actually wrote this! *flails in excitement* i actually wrote something! haha anyways hope you all liked it. please leave comments. i am freaking out wondering if this is any good lol.


End file.
